falloutinspiredfandomcom-20200214-history
Challenge 3 Rock n Roll never forgets
SaintPain's foreword: *Please note: I want to tell the story of this quest in as few pages as possible. So I'll not be using our standard ArticleTemplate. This intended to be more of a writer/designer's draft with notes and some illustrations. May you find it a quicker read. WARNING : This is an unmarked quest that would only be found if the Wild Wasteland trait has been chosen. How soon this quest is found could effect the difficulty of the challenges as it may require the player character to revisit locations and factions they have already found and or offended only to find them more than refortified. I humbly submit that allocated funding and time cause lines to be drawn for game development. You can not please every one and some times content is left on the cutting room floor. So with out a lot more fanfare I offer my tribute to efforts made by sweeping into the mix some other game content that did not make the cut, while at times bumping up the difficulty. Some bits took a little tweaking so please embrace this remix of real and imagined cut content with the the wonder of the Child at heart perk because this is just my playful take on the Wild wasteland when the question is asked "What if the Lone Wanderer could meet the mysterious & charismatic Mr. New Vegas and how that might play out." Inspirational paraphrase of Robert Frost Two roads diverged, I took the one less traveled by and that has made all the difference. * I am SaintPain, I hope all find the paths I offer entertaining. Have fun with it. 'All roads lead to Mr. New Vegas' The quickest way to start this quest is, head straight to the Tops casino on the New Vegas Strip and get into Benny's suite on the 13th floor. The rout taken is up to player's choice. They Went That-a-Way is the game's suggested path to follow Benny. Or The Courier can purposely avoid most quests along the way. However, once on The New Vegas strip it might be impossible to avoid Victor. Still, even his most stern advice to not to keep Mr. House waiting can be blown off, at least until the player character has has a chance to meet Mr. New Vegas. Once inside the Tops The Courier can try their luck and win enough games of chance to earn a High roller suit and much closer to their goal. Then there is the option to begin the Ring-a-Ding-Ding! quest, or as a final course use the more stealthy means of sneaking and lock picking the lobby elevator and Benny's door in turn.. What ever it takes to get into Benny's secret workshop. Go through Benny's suite, and past Yes-Man. The Courier can always come back and talk to Yes-Man about starting the Wild Card quest or dealing with Benny's fate later. For now we want to meet Mr. New Vegas! Beyond Benny's workshop is a hallway with an elevator, used by Benny as an emergency escape route. The elevator requires a key, yet there is no key that opens it in the game. Still Just as The Courier approaches the emergency elevator his pipboy activates a popup that "Mr. New Vegas's private line" is now available. And now its time for a very special message Answering the call, The Courier finds it is indeed the golden voiced Mr. New Vegas himself speaking directly to them with an invitation. " script unlocks the elevator The sub-basement itself is a small room with a breached wall leading into a sealed-off section of Vault 21. The section is presumably part of the reactor maintenance section for the vault. It does however contain some minor loot in lockers, and several explosives crates that Benny must have used in excavating the section. If you explore the unfinished vault, you will find several inaccessible doors, but there is one at the end of a corridor, that once open with the console command "Unlock" will lead to a void. Jumping inside this void you will be teletransported to the real vault 21. Then you can simply turn around and leave to New Vegas or explore the vault. 'Rock n Roll never forgets! ' Notification Life is really bearing down on me. * I will return to this in time. Soo sad SaintPain→ '''That was broke afore I got here." 06:21, June 1, 2013 (UTC)